


Behind the Scenes

by fangirleverything4



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: The missing moments from the show. I've been bingewatching this show all week and got bored. Tell me what you think :)
Relationships: Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 4





	Behind the Scenes

Nina's heart fell into her stomach. She shakily stepped back into her new room, her roommate's harsh words playing on constant loop. _It is odd that someone would just turn around and leave behind all their friends without a word._ Nina swallowed around the lump in her throat and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, remaking her bed. She glanced over at the framed photo of her mom. It was her mom and dad who had wanted her to come to this school. Her gran had found the application along with a letter from her mom. " _Nina when you are old enough you need to go to a very special school in England. You will need to be brave and strong to do what is needed. Never forget the strength of your heart and the brilliance of your mind. We are so proud of you"_ her mom's words reverberating in her mind. With a sigh she straightened forced herself to smile and headed out the room. 

~

Fabian's mind whirled at the news one of his friends had up and gone. Then he glanced over his shoulder and his mind froze in place. A golden haired beauty beamed at all of them. "Hi I'm Nina I'm from America" she said eagerly. Patricia rolled her eyes at this. 

"Hi" he called. She waved at him her green eyes twinkling at him. He felt a blush stain his cheeks and he looked down as Alfie jumped up and introduced himself in typical Alfie fashion. 

"Supper's ready" Trudy called. 

They took their spots around the table and he noticed Nina went to take the spot across from him but Amber interrupted her. 

"You heard what Amber said. That's her seat" Patricia hissed. 

"Yeah but she's not here right now" Nina said simply. 

"That's your way isn't it. Someone's gone for five seconds and you've already moved in" Patricia snarled. 

"Patricia is part of the welcoming committee" Fabian scolded hating how cruel Patricia was being. He knew Patricia was never exactly sweet but she was acting way out of order. 

"Take no notice just sit wherever you like" he continued meeting her dazzling eyes once more. Nina smiled a small, grateful, beautiful smile that made his stomach flip. He felt Patricia's glare burning him and he glanced at her. She lifted a single eyebrow in question. He quickly tucked into the meal. In no time the usual nightly shenanigans had begun. 

"Really guys every meal" he complained as he got sauced in the face by flying food. Nina winced as she got hit in the chest by flying food as well. 

"Oops sorry" Patricia trilled dumping the pitcher of water onto Nina's lap who jumped up in surprise. 

"Classy Patricia" he growled angrily. 

"What? It was an accident" she said innocently fooling no one. 

"Are you okay?" he asked Nina as she squeezed her sweater. 

Fabian grabbed some extra napkins from the kitchen and tried to wipe down Nina awkwardly while she ignored him so focused on Patricia harassing her. "Nina phone call...what's going on here?"Victor demanded. 

"Nothing just Nina spilled water everywhere" Patricia replied in her false sweet voice. Nina grit her teeth and threw the napkins on the table before following Victor out of the room. Fabian watched her go, something inside him twisting.

"Just because Joy left doesn't make what you just did okay you know" Fabian scolded Patricia. 

"How can you be so calm Fabian? Joy's gone. Although you seem to be enjoying her replacement just fine" Patricia screeched. 

"Patricia" Mara warned as Fabian took a calming breath.

"You don't actually know that anything's wrong yet" he reasoned. 

Patricia just growled in response. "Fabian maybe you should go check on her. Here take her a glass of water" Mara suggested pouring him a glass of water from the other jug of water. Fabian nodded taking the glass. He pushed open the door and his heart cracked. 

"Is everything okay?" Fabian called desperate to make the sound breaking his heart to stop. How a girl he just met could break his heart just by sobbing he didn't quite understand. 

Nina looked over feverishly wiping her face. "Yeah yeah it must just be allergies you guys have cats right?" Nina said attempting to sound breezy but her voice cracked. 

"No" he murmured awkwardly. 

Her face fell. "It must just be this soggy sweater then" she managed and stood up heading up the stairs. He sighed deeply heading back into the dining room. 

~

"Nina want to walk over together. I can fill you in on the gossip here and I can tell you all about my boyfriend Mick" Amber squealed grabbing Nina's arm as she stood up to leave the room after breakfast. Patricia walked by shoving Nina in the process. Nina's face fell and she grimaced in pain. 

Amber smiled softly. "Don't frown. Frowning causes wrinkles" Amber advised sagely as she looped her arm with Nina's. 

Nina laughed and smiled back at Amber. "Let's do it" she giggled. 

~

"Hey Nina I'm going downstairs would you like to grab one of my magazines? I have many subscriptions to stay on top of the fashion curve" Amber asked her as she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Sure that would be great!" Nina responded eagerly. She followed Amber back to her room where Amber open her bedside drawer revealing piles of fashion and teen girl magazines. Nina grabbed the first one on top and examined the cover. _Ten Ways to Tell if Your Crush Likes You Too_. 

"Ooh interesting choice. So is there anyone you have a crush on?" Amber squealed. 

"What...no no definitely not. I haven't been here long enough to be crushing on someone" Nina stammered her face hot. 

Amber looked at her slyly. "Really? I thought I noticed a certain romantic tension between you and Fabian" Amber replied eagerly. 

"No...I mean Fabian has just been really nice to me that's all. I like him but not like that" Nina said quickly. 

Amber didn't look convinced. "Admit it you think he's cute" Amber teased. Nina blushed beat red. "Mhm you have some reading to do let's go" Amber continued grabbing a magazine as well. 

~

Nina was so freaked out after her run in with Sarah/Emily. She took so long getting back to the school she missed first class. She quickly grabbed her books from her locker before turning and running smack into someone. She bounced hard to the ground and looked up meeting a familiar pair of warm green eyes. "Are you alright?" Fabian asked holding out a hand. 

"Sorry I was distracted and..." Nina rambled as Fabian helped her to her feet. She lost her train of thought as she now stood a foot in front of him. Her words caught in her throat and her mind went soft. Fabian's face straightened and his eyes darkened. He stepped closer and Nina's pulse raced. Just then a student brushed against them and they jumped in surprise. 

"Right we should get to class" Fabian said quickly helping her grab her fallen books. 

"Definitely" she replied quickly hustling off to class. 

~

"Only if you mean willing to do absolutely anything to survive the dangerous world of British boarding schools" Nina said sarcastically. 

Fabian chuckled. "You want some tea?" he asked leading the way into the lounge. 

"Ah the British pastime sure why not" she teased. Fabian smirked over his shoulder as he went to the tea station they had in the lounge. 

"I am really sorry for being short with you...it's just...I don't really know where to start" Nina confessed suddenly desperate to share all her weird experiences with someone, to confide in someone. 

Fabian turned around his face sincere and honest. "I find the beginning is always the best bet" he said kindly. 

And so she told him everything, slowly sharing her burden with someone else. With every word she sealed Fabian's fate. He could never turn back now. Not on the mystery they were to unravel, the quest they hadn't even begun to understand, and especially not on Nina, the beautiful, smart girl who was slowly stealing his heart. 


End file.
